combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MadCrayolaz/Missing GIFs
I'm making a page to have a solid list of weapons without GIFs. GP AR *CX4 Storm (Clan Item) *Galil ACE *Howa Type 89 *INSAS Rifle *M4A1 *M6A2 *M14 *M416 *M417 *SCAR-L *SCAR-L Black SMG *K1A *MAC-10 *MP5A4 *MP7 *PP-19 *PP-19 CAMO *Skorpion *Skorpion Black *TMP (Clan Item) *UMP SR *L96A1 *M24 Woodland *M39 EMR *M99-II *MSG-90 *PSG-1 *Ruger Gunsite Scout Rifle *SPR (Clan Item) *TRG-21 *VSS *ZVI Falcon MG *K3 *M2 Browning *M60 *MG21E *MG42 *MINIMI *MINIMI CAMO *Negev (Clan Item) *RPK SG *Double Barrel *M3 Super 90 *M590 Military *SAIGA 20K *SPAS-12 *Super Shorty EP *M79 P *Anaconda Black *Anaconda Black 8-Inch *Colt Cobra .38 Special *Desert Eagle *G18 *G23 *G23 Carbon Black *G23 SE *K5 CAMO - Needs Drawing Animation *Luger P-08 *M92F SE *M1911 Silver - Needs Drawing Animation *P99 (Clan Item) *Python *Walther P38 M *Bowie Knife *Candy Cane Club - Currently, It's Unobtainable *Kukri *NR40 *Survival Machete *Tomahawk *USMC KA BAR NX AR *AK-47 Gold-Plated *CZ805 *Carbon 15 *G3 *KH2002 *M4A1 Desert Warrior *M14 SE *Remington M597 VTR *SCAR-L Trispear *SG556 *XK-8 Tactical SMG *Magpul FMG-9 *MP5 MOD *T-2 *VB Berapi LP02 SR *KNT-308 *L96A1 Holiday Wolf - Currently, It's Unobtainable *L115A3 *M24A3 *M39 EMR Desert *PSG-1 MOD MG *M21E *MG21E Steel *MINIMI Para *RPK-74 SG *Double Barrel Punisher *M590 Mariners *R870 MCS *SAIGA 20K CQB *SPAS-12 Gold EP *Autumn LAW - Missing Drawing Animation, Currently, It's Unobtainable P *American Eagle - Currently, It's Unobtainable *Anaconda Gold - Redo Without CA Logo *Anaconda Silver *G18 Cobra *K5SD - Needs Drawing Animation *M1911 Knight's *P226 *P226 Silver *USP SE M *Balisong Knife *M11 Tactical Knife *Machete *Ninjato *Tiger Strider NX Rare AR *ACR Blacksnake *AK-103 Gold-Plated *AT-22 - Images Need To Be Retaken Without A Scope *AUG A3 SE *Azazel Revived *FAMAS G2 SE *G36C *M417 SB - The images are poor quality. *MTAR-21 CAMO *REC7 Rangers - Needs Scoping Animation (Thanks ZRex) *Zadan's L85A1 MOD SMG *Hana's MAC-10 *MP5 RAS Centurion *Orthus *P90TR SE *PP-19 MOD CAMO SR *M6A3 DMR *M24A3 Woodland - Needs Scoping Animation *PSG-1 MOD CAMO *SR25 Mark 11 Navy MG *MINIMI Para CAMO *MK.48 MOD 0 CAMO *RPK-74M SG *AA-12 Dominator - Redo Without CA Logo *Golden Punisher *R870 MCS MOD *SPAS-12 Stock Gold P *Anaconda Silver 8-Inch *Desert Eagle Gold *G18 Chrome *M92FS Gold *M1911 Knight's Gold *USP Tactical SE Forged/MARK II AR *FG42 (GP) *Guitar Gun (NX) - Currently, It's Unobtainable *HR1860 (GP) *L85A1 CAMO MARK II (GP) *L85A1 MARK II (GP) *M1 Garand (GP) *SG550 MARK II (GP) *STG-44 (GP) *TAR-21 CAMO MARK II (NX) *Yuletide Persuader (GP) - Currently, It's Unobtainable SMG *MP5 MOD MARK II (NX) *MP40 (GP) *Skorpion Black MARK II (GP) *Skorpion Black MOD MARK II (NX Rare) *Thompson (GP) SR *Lee-Enfield (GP) *PSG-1 CAMO MARK II (GP) *PSG-1 MARK II (GP) *PSG-1 MOD CAMO MARK II (NX Rare) MG *Box Gun (GP) - Currently, It's Unobtainable *Bren Light Machine Gun (GP) SG *AA-12 MARK II (NX) *Confederate Double Barrel (GP) *SAIGA 20K CQB CAMO MARK II (NX Rare) *SAIGA 20K CQB MARK II (NX) P *32SW2 (GP) - Redo Without CA Logo *44Rem Rev (GP) *Alien Gun (GP) - Needs Drawing Animation - Currently, It's Unobtainable *C1860N (GP) *Squirt Gun (GP) - Needs Drawing Animation - Currently, It's Unobtainable Default *M9 - Needs To Be Redone Without Overlay *M9 Professional *M9 Veteran *M9 Elite *M9 Champion *M92FS Professional *M92FS Veteran *M92FS Elite *M92FS Champion Reward *Gold Ninjato *Red Ninjato Will update when I can. Also, replace any of the ones Blue August did because, regardless of what Comrade J said, it's Wikia policy to replace images if they are of lower quality. Category:Blog posts